


Segawatober2020

by RecluseWriter



Category: End Roll (Video Game), Walking on a Star Unknown (Video Game), ミノニヨクシティ | Farethere City (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Drinking, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Smoking, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter
Summary: A collection of short little stories for Segawatober.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 14





	1. Tōryanse

Another bright, sunny day in Farethere City. The little up and coming general store owner walked his way into the center area as he thought it was. Pigula wanted to start his day by greeting everyone, starting with the cheerful owner of the Blue Ribbon. The moment Pigula opened the door, he was greeted with the loudest welcome he ever heard. 

"Morning Pigula!" 

Pigula gave a small wave and walked up to the counter.

"Did you need something?"

"No. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh ok! Well...if you need anything, feel free to ask me!"

Luna leaned over the counter and gently patted his head. Pigula started towards the door before something caught his eye. He turned towards a clothing rack and attempted to pull a hanger off the rack. Luckily, Luna had noticed him walk over to the rack and had come out from behind the counter. 

"This one?"

"Yes."

Luna pulled a blue sweater and held it in front him. 

"It's definitely too big. Let me see if I can find you a smaller one."

Pigula quickly wrapped his arms around the sweater. 

"This one is fine."

Being taken aback by his action, Luna paused before responding. 

"Ok. Now, try it on! Wanna see how it looks. I'll wait by the counter and then you can stroll up like on a runway!" 

Luna rushed back toward the counter, leaving Pigula holding the sweater. Not wanting to keep Luna waiting, he threw the sweater over his head and adjusted it. It hit the ground almost looking like a dress. He pulled up the front a bit, as to not trip. After making sure that he was ready, Pigula started walking up the aisle, focusing more on his feet. 

"Awww! You look so adorable!"

He took his eye off his feet and looked up into the mirror. A blue sweater that somehow managed to stay on with his lack of shoulders. It felt warm while he felt cold despite it being a hot day out. It was odd. He only seemed to be getting colder…..to the point of feeling that he felt that he would freeze if he didn't do anything. Pigula wrapped his arms around himself, holding the sweater close. Its warmth slowly started to warm him up.

"Are you alright?"

Luna kneeled down with a worried face. 

"I'm ok….Just got a little cold."

"Cold? That sweater isn't doing it's job, is it?."

Luna's hand grazed the sweater which made her curious. 

"The sweater is so warm. Maybe you should go see Docta."

"I'm ok….the sweater fine."


	2. Unaware

They were blissfully unaware. Unaware that they were dead. Unaware of their life. When they were walking the ground of the home. Unaware of their suffering family and friends. They can "live" on in this perfect city of theirs. Those unaware walked around without a care, as they should. After all, this is meant to be an afterlife. Well, till they become aware and choose to leave. They don't have to leave, they can choose to stay. Some do, some don't. Most stay cause they don't want to take the risk of the Path of Rebirth. Others take that risk. Why? There are many reasons why. It's just a matter of picking the right one. Did they want to be able to live around people that are actually alive and not just the dead walking around acting alive? Did they want the chance at life again? Or maybe they just don't want to live with the memories? As they start their journey of rebirth, their memories are wiped clean. They don't have to remember meeting their best friend, their kid jumping on their bed, their family spending time together, and the people that miss them. Or the people dancing on their grave, happy their dead. That those people got what they wanted. Dead. The reason doesn't matter. All that I hope is that they should never have to come to that choice. He shouldn’t have to know he was killed for life insurance. He shouldn’t have to know he died trying to save familiar faces. He shouldn’t have to know that his wife had died with him. He shouldn’t have to know he died as a sacrifice for a cult. None of them should know. They should all stay unaware. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Balloons

Luna had always liked balloons, whether they be small, oddly shaped, or any color even if it wasn't on the rainbow. But she did always have a preference for pink ones. There was a pink one in their bathroom, yet she never went to touch it. Sana didn't blame her, it sat at the end of a cliff. There were days Luna would just sit staring at it. Sometimes she would slowly crawl over to it and reach trying not to go onto the cliff. And everytime, she would never be able to reach. 

Sana hated watching it. She hated watching her sister scared. Scared of falling again. Before she came home everyday, Sana would take a trip to the Night Market. And each time, no one ever sold pink balloons. Coming home after another failed attempt at finding one, Sana found her sister sound in bed. She walked over and gently stroked Luna's hair. A thought crossed her mind. Sana made her way into the bathroom and stood in front of the balloon. She was just as scared Luna was. She took a step forward, one foot still in the safety of the bathroom. A slight hesitation before taking her next step. Sana kept her eyes forward, taking her next step. She continued all the way to the balloon at the edge. The string soon became wrapped around her finger. Carefully turning in place, Sana saw Luna with tears streaming down her face. Forgetting the cliff, her stood on, Sana rushed to her sister, hugging her tightly. 

"You're stupid! You're stupid! You're stupid!" 

Luna pounded at her sisters, who only stood there and took it. 

"Hey Luna, I got you a pretty pink balloon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	4. Veggies

Shouta always wanted to finish his veggies. He never liked leaving any left. When all the veggies in the store weren't sold in a due amount of time, he would eat them himself. Everyone praised him for being a good boy and eating his veggies. And today, Shouta knew for sure that today, he was going to get praised. Today, he was going to be having lunch at Café Ambrosia with Yuuya and Jekyll. 

"Hiii!!! Afternoon!!!"

"Hi Shouta!"

"Hey."

Shouta rushed to sit next to Yuuya, who had left space for him to sit. 

"Mr. Jekyll ordered us sandwiches and water….."

"Tanks!!"

"I figured you too wouldn't want to wait."

Shouta happily nodded his head in agreement. The two boys chatted and giggled as Jekyll quietly watched. Occasionally the two tried to get him involved only to get a short response. Soon, the sandwiches were brought to the table and Shouta quickly dug into his. The sandwich was exactly the way he got it. Tomato, lettuce and pickles. Shouta finished his first and proudly held his plate up for the two see. 

“I’m guessing you were hungry?”

“Yeah!!!”

“It always amazed me a kid your age like vegetables that much.”

“Docta said I am what me eat!! Mom called me a vegetable!!”

Yuuya watched Shouta talk before seeing out of the corner of his eye Jekyll choke on his coffee. He cleared his throat and looked hesitant to talk. Shouta was too engrossed in his joy to notice. 

“Mr. Jekyll, are you ok?”

Before he got a chance to answer, Shouta quickly became distressed. 

“I make you upset? I’m sorry!!”

“No...not at all…..I never pictured you as a vegetable. I think you more as….um….something Gemini would make.”

“Really?”

“Yeah---Hey!”

Shouta was now laid across the table, struggling to reach and hug Jekyll. Yuuya giggled to himself as Shouta had now gotten a hold of Jekyll's arm and refused to let go. Jekyll eventually gave in and patted Shouta on the head, which made him a lot happier than he already was. Though Yuuya didn’t understand why Jekyll seemed upset after Shouta’s comment, he agreed that Shouta was definitely that sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Mirror

Nothing seemed to be going right for Gemini. Both her mixer and oven didn't want to work. The mixer wouldn't turn on and her oven technically works, just only at 500 degrees. She closed the bakery for the day and asked Jekyll to fix them when he got a chance. Now with a free day, Gemini decided that it would be nice to attempt to make her day better than how it started. To start, she headed into the general store. The store usually had cute notepads that she had been meaning to buy. 

"Good morning Ms. Gemini."

"Good morning, Yuuya. Do you have any of those cute notepads still?"

"No…. I'm sorry. Sana just brought the last one. I will try to restock them as soon as possible."

"Oh ok. That's ok. Have a good day."

Disappointed, Gemini left the store and quickly tried to think of something else. Blue Ribbon. Yeah…..Maybe getting some new clothes. She headed to Farethere 1st Avenue. On the entrance door to Blue Ribbon hung a sign which read "Sorry!!! Blue Ribbon is closed today!" Gemini sighed before heading back to her home. One thing that has never failed her was a nice bath. The walk back seemed shorter. Was it that she was walking faster to take a nice bath or that she just wanted to be home and away from others. Once home, Gemini rushed into her bathroom and stared into her mirror. Staring back was herself, a friendly self. She only talked on rare occasions usually to ask to be let out. Gemini walked around the bath to the front of the broken mirror. 

"I'm sorry me. I'm sorry I can't let you out. I can't even let me out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Bibliothèque

She sat reading her book as Gilbert leaned on the counter watching. Today was the day, he was sure of it. She was sure to agree. Katie was in a good mood all week, and he was sure not to bother her unless it was necessary. Gilbert turned to head out from behind the counter till the sound of the door opening made him stop. 

"Hello Mr. Gilbert."

"Oh if isn't Yuuya! Good morning!"

"Just came to return the book I borrowed yesterday."

Yuuya slid the book onto the desk which Gilbert happily took. 

"Thank you Yuuya! Would you like to take another one out?"

"No thank you…...I will probably take another book on my next free day. Well, I have to start getting the shop ready. Goodbye Mr. Gilbert."

"Goodbye Yuuya!"

Gilbert watched as Yuuya walked out the door before making his way out from behind the counter. He knew where this book went. On the bottom right of the bookshelf closest to the table. Right where the wonderful Katie was. His pace was quick and he was soon next to the table. 

"Dear Katie, I would like to ask you to go on a walk with me."

"No."

"Ok."

Katie looked over in somewhat amazement that Gilbert wasn't persistent. He was knelt down in front of the bookshelf with a blank face. 

"Gilbert, are you ok?"

"Indeed I am. Is it that I am not persisting?"

"Yes. You usually make at least three attempts."

Katie had now stood up and started walking over to him. His plan was going to according to plan. Katie would be so impressed by his behavior that she would have to go with him on a walk. 

"Are you going to finish putting that one book away or are you just going to stay there?"

"No…."

Gilbert stood up and turned to face Katie.

"Katie please. Just on-- Ow!"

Gilbert went to hold Katie's hand only to get shocked. He knew a static current was something, but it was a lot stronger that was normal. Katie tucked her hands behind her back.

"Katie...did you--"

"That's why you just don't go grabbing people's hands…..Well, I should be taking my leave."

Katie started walking over to the door till the sound of rain started. She turned back and sat back at the table.

"I should have an umbrella if you want to borrow it."

"No thank you."

Gilbert didn't get exactly what he wanted, but he still got to learn about dear Katie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Prison

He watched everyone turn his back on him. No one believed him. Not his family, not his friends. Their excuse? Him being then murder just made sense. He was there everyday. He knew their schedule. He knew where they kept extra money in the café. He knew they trusted him. He knew they were on the older side. Why not kill them?

On the basis of no evidence, he was sent to jail. And being the "new meat", he got his daily beatings. Everyone in the infirmary knew it was him before they got a name. It was a daily ritual. One time before lunch and one time right turn in. A body covered in bruises, bleeding wounds, a black eye, and occasional broken bone. Over time, the beatings were getting worse and worse. What started as bruises and bleeding, turned into a few broken ribs and an attempt at his throat. That time, laying in one of the beds, he listened to the chatter of the nurses. Questions as to why he wasn't moved to solitary confinement yet and why the other inmates haven't been put in yet. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if the nurses were tired of him.

The day was going the same as normal. Wake up at 6:30, exercise and personal hygiene till 7:15, breakfast between 7:15 and 7:45, leisure till 8:00, morning roll call, and then leisure again till 12:30. Jekyll spent leisure time laying in his cell fidgeting with a book. Reading was never really his thing; he prefered working with his hands. They had jobs that involved that, but because of his constant fights, he wasn't eligible to get one. Part of him wanted to sleep as he didn't sleep last night. But then again, he never usually slept. The inmates that went to school were coming back meaning it was around 11:45, which brought up some wonder. They usually would have been by now. As far as he was aware, they didn't get transferred. He waited and waited. No sign of them. Lunch came and he ate wondering and more on edge. 

After lunch, Jekyll stayed in his cell. He had nothing to do anyway. Four hours of laying on a hard bed never did well for the back. Once supper arrived, his back hurting, Jekyll struggled to grab the food left by the door. Another meal without getting a beating. An interesting day so far. Not wanting to worsen his back pain, he decided it would be better to do a single once around of the area. He never walked around much so he didn't know the layout much. Jekyll turned down a hallway that was fairly long and led to a dead end. Having decided that he walked around enough, started his way back up the hallway.

A hand wrapped around his mouth and while another went around his waist, pulling him back. He felt a set of hands at his feet and a two sets at his arms. He was brought down onto his back and now could see at least the four people holding his limbs down. Counting the one that had his mouth covered, there were the five of the usual group of six. A sharp pain ripped through his side as the now in view sixth person with his foot in Jekyll's side. It hurt, but that's what he was used to. The man standing smirked down at him before stomping his foot down onto his ribcage. The pressure made it harder to breathe especially with his mouth covered. Jekyll struggled harder against the added weight and the grip of the five others. The person holding his leg, lifted it up, and held it at a perfect angle. The one with his foot on Jekyll's chest took his other leg and stomped down directly on his knee. Jekyll's muffled scream made the people laugh at his suffering. He knew his leg was definitely broken as it hurt but he couldn't barely feel below the knee. Now with his full weight on Jekyll, he turned and stared down at him. 

"Sorry we missed our daily session. But to make it up to you, I'll knock you out for the rest."

Jekyll watched as a foot hovered above his head. And as quickly as it was raised, it lowered. Sure, Jekyll had been kicked, punched, and stomped in almost every part of his body. But one of the most fragile parts of the body is the neck. And when put under too much pressure, it shall be crushed.

_____________________________

Jekyll woke up sweating and heavily breathing. He started to rub his neck. The pain didn't last long but it was the worst pain he ever felt. His body started to shake a little and he struggled to regulate his breathing. 

"Jekyll!!! Are ok??"

Jekyll's head snapped to the side to see Shouta peeking out from around the metal screen. 

"Hey, why are you---why are all of you here?"

Not only was Shouta there, but Yuuya and Luna. 

"We bring pillos and blankies!"

The children pulled out a bunch of pillows and blankets out from behind the metal screen. Shouta rushed towards Jekyll, holding out two pillows and two blankets. Yuuya and Luna followed suit standing behind him. 

"It nighttime. Me scared but Yuuya and Luna with me."

Taking in Shouta's statement and his own sleeping schedule, he could only imagine how late it was. How did they even get in?

"You guys should not be out this late. I'll walk you guys home."

Jekyll swung his legs off the bed only to have the kids stand firmly in his way. 

"Take the blankets and pillows."

Luna stood front and center and holding blankets and pillows out to him. 

"Keep them. I don't need them. Now come on, let me get up."

The kids glanced at each other, each having a little bit of a smirk. Suddenly, Luna tackled him, knocking him to the bed. He felt Shouta and Yuuya attempting to grab his legs and turn him to lay on the bed. Surprisingly, the boys were able to and Luna propped his head on the pillow she was holding. She got back on the floor and threw the blanket onto him along with the pillows and blankets the other two were holding. Jekyll moved the blanket that was on his face and looked over at the group of very proud children. 

"Now stay. Come on Yuuya and Shouta. Our job here is done."

"Yeeeee!"

"Yay!"

The three started to walk away before Jekyll spoke.

"I'm not letting you guys walk home alone."

The group turned to look at him. 

"Alright. I guess that means we have to stay here. And we need a place to sleep……"

They all gave him sad eyes and not wanting to deal with upset children, he responded. 

"Fine…..but my bed isn't comfor----"

The children had already gotten themselves wrapped up in the blankets and pillows. Shouta and Yuuya were curled up on his left side, with Shouta holding his arm. Luna was on his right doing the same. 

"Night Mr. Jekyll."

"Night night."

"Nighty!!"

The kids quickly fell asleep leaving Jekyll losing partial feeling in both his arms, which he didn't mind. 

"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Side note: The reason the times don't have am or pm is because prison schedules are usual done in army time and that's how I decided to write them.


	8. Underworld

Pretty pinwheels. Pretty pinwheels spin in the wind. Pretty pinwheels get covered in blood. Pretty pinwheels continue to spin. No one noticed the bloody pinwheels. They continued. A single bloody pinwheel got bloodier. It continued to spin but slower. The pretty bloody pinwheel was covered in more blood. The pretty bloody pinwheel stopped spinning. It was picked up in clean hands and carried away. It was carried away past a bunch of clean pinwheels. The pinwheels paid them no mind. The clean hands were connected to a clean lady of sorts. She had no legs and her body seemed to have faded out below her waist. A mask with an X covered her face. The pinwheel felt so light as it floated up along a tall tree. The pinwheel was set down on one of the top most tree branches. The lady sat next to it and stared at it. A beautiful moon shined down onto them.

"A beautiful place just for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Gardens

Not everyone wrote a note. Some just did it on a whim. Others didn't die. Those either surprisingly didn't suffer heavy injuries while others were so close to death. Lucky they were in the eyes of the doctors, but unlucky in theirs. The ones that didn’t survive thanked their own misery for their death. That it was kind enough to let them leave their suffering. But even after death, they stand there waiting. Waiting for the train. A train that will hopefully come. They stand there and wait listening to the voices in their heads. Worthless. Pathetic. Repulsive. Disappointment. Waste of space. Die. Jump…..Yeah….jump. Didn’t I already do that? I listened, didn’t I? I jumped. I jumped when I saw the lights. There wasn’t time to stop. The train never stopped or tried too. So I stood there, happy. Happy that it was all going to end. And now, I shall wait for the train again. 


	10. There After

It was his free day of the week. The general store was closed along with all the others. He walked down the Shopping District to Mushroads and to no surprise, was greeted by Michibiki. 

“If it isn’t Yuuya! Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“What brings you here to Mushroads today?”

Michikbiki noticed that Yuuya had his hands behind his back. Slowly, Michibiki attempted to float behind Yuuya, who saw what he was trying to do. 

“Michibiki, what are you doing? Hey---!”

Michibiki grabbed a small box and carefully inspected it. It was a music box.

“Oh a music box! Isn’t this the one you have of your dresser?”

“Yeah…...I was going to sit and listen to it.”

“Really? Can I join you?”

Yuuya nodded and gestured for him to follow him. He chose a spot in between a few trees and sat down. Michibiki floated closer to the ground trying to look as he was sitting. After the lid was lifted, a sweet melody played. Soft humming joined the melody. Michibiki glanced over at Yuuya who noticed and turned to look at him. 

“Yuuya, you make Farethere City an even more wonderful place, but you are too young to be here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Farethere City's prompt list is over! Doing this reminded me how much I love Farethere City and it gave me a chance to write about it. The next prompt list is for End Roll!
> 
> The list:  
> https://a-regretful-rpg.tumblr.com/


	11. Dreamer

On the nice side of town was a small fair. Russell's grandmother brought up the idea of going there as a family day trip. To Russell's surprise, his grandmother had convinced his father to come along with them. His mother, on the hand, flat out refused to join them. The car ride there was quiet except for the occasional curse from his father after the car buckled. 

After finding a parking spot, Russell patently waited for his grandmother to get out. Once she did, Russell quickly grabbed her hand and started walking with her. His father walked on the opposite side of her. The first stand that caught Russell's eye was one that had orange and pink balloons. Russell pointed toward that stand. 

"You want to go to that stand first, honey?"

Russell gave a slight nod which caused his father to huff. 

"Kid needs to learn how to speak."

“Um...I wanna…”

Russell’s grandmother gently patted Russell’s head.

“Don’t worry about trying to speak. You talk when you want too, alright honey?”

Russell nodded and tightened his grip on her hand. The group continued to the stand and saw that it was a game about knocking bottles over. They were greeted by the staff member who offered them a free first try. 

“Want to try honey?”

“There’s no way in hell he could do it.”

“Maybe if his father helped him, he could.”

Russell glanced at the staff member who looked uncorfarmble. He let go of his grandmother’s hand and quietly apologized. The staff member looked down and gently patted his head. Russell’s father only got louder before grabbing one of the balls that was left on the counter and chucked it at the tower of bottles. In his fit of rage, he managed to knock all the bottles over. 

“Um…..Congratulations….Take your pick at the prizes here.”

“See, I knew my son of mine could win his wonderful son a prize.”

Russell’s father still looked like he was in a rage, but he managed to respond calmly.

“Pick whatever you want out.”

Russell turned toward the staff member.

“The orange balloon please!”

“Of course.”

The staff member grabbed an orange and pink balloon and handed them to him.

“Here you go. Have an extra one.”

“Thank you!”

Russell walked up to his grandmother and father and proudly showed them his balloons.

“Oh those balloons are so wonderful.”

His father ignored him. 

“Thank you dad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Monkeys

Tabasa never usually minded Gardenia's constant pranks, but he hasn't been getting much sleep as of late. His dreams have been waking up, not because they were violent. They were just somewhat disturbing…..but not how nightmares would normally be seen…...After having woken up from another one, Tabasa decided that it would be a fine idea to maybe go for a stroll and work with the animals a bit. Opening the door revealed a mess of fluffy animals running around. And among them was Gardenia hunched over a fluff animal on the ground. He rushed over to the two past all the others and kneeled down next to them. The leg of the fluffy animal had been bleeding. 

"I’m sorry! I didn’t mean…..”

“Hey….it’s fine…..Go try to get the others in a pen.”

Gardenia nodded and rushed off. Tabasa lifted the animal and brought him into his house. It was a minor flesh wound that just needed to be cleaned and wrapped. The animal immediately became chripper. Tabasa picked it back up and went back outside. Directly in front of the door was Gardenia surrounded by the fluffy animals. Tears were gently flowing down her face. 

“Hey, it’s ok. He’s ok. See?”

She lifted her head and saw that the animal was struggling to be let go. 

“Now come on. Let’s go put these guys back.”

Gardenia nodded and the two started on their way, with the animals in tow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Cake

Banners decorated the downstairs along with the balloons of all different colors. A table stood ready to have gifts placed on it. The menu was planned and the dining room table was set with their best tableware. And the best thing about it all was that her wonderful dad was home. The whole time he has been home, Gardenia has been attached to his waist. She missed him so much as he traveled alot being the greatest chef she knew. She offered to help make the food, but he denied her offer as it was her special day and that she shouldn't have to work. But he did allow her to stay and watch. She did try and steal a cookie or two when he was working on the deserts. Gardenia was so happy that she didn't care if her whole birthday came crashing down. As long as her dad was by her side, she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Burial

They were simple but elegant graves. Wooden graves adorned with purple flowers and vines that wrapped around them. Under a large tree at the edge of the cliff they sat. It was far away from towns or cities. The only person that ever showed up was their mother. Every evening, she would sit by the graves and sing and look through an old photobook. The cover was of her two children covered in mud as they believed it was a good idea to roll around in the dirt when it was raining. Though it was a mess to clean up, it was nice to see the two enjoy themselves. The first photo of the album was a picture of when her son was born. A stuffy boy he was, but he was always good natured. The next few pages were solo photos of him, then the birth of his sister. A shy girl that was similar to her brother in her good nature. And the next few pages were of her. All the pictures after that were of them both. His sister was constantly teasing him and he usually came to his mother to hide. Sweet sweet memories. Memories that make their mother's heart bleed more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Manjū

Kantera enjoyed making apple bunnies and bunny manjū for Russell. The boy always seemed interested in rabbits, but he never told him why. Now thinking about it, Russell reminded him of a rabbit. He was tiny for his age, quiet, and had fluffy hair. And the thing that reminded him the most was his very dead eyes. Rabbits had large eyes that with their placement, allowing them to see almost all around them. His eyes were the same. Always looking around his surroundings as if something was going to pounce on him and eat him alive. Which only made Kantera more curious. Curious what made Russell such a rabbit. Such a innocent little rabbit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Clovers

Mireille had a diary since she was young. She always found it to be great to write down her thoughts and feelings. Feelings she couldn't tell another one else. Ones that were strong and ones that become obsessive. Every night she would write every little thought and feeling she had. Whether it be her happiness from seeing the patients at the hospital get better to the angry she had that her "love" would not love her back. Angry that he didn't love her even though she was always there, until like his wife, one that "loves" him. Mireille's obsession became fueled with love and angry. Her mind became unstable and it came up with a wish. Be by her love's side till he dies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Police

Ever since she was a little girl, Yumi wanted to be a police officer. She loved looking out for others and making sure everyone was well. Though, not always the most well behaved, Yumi always tried to be a role model for others. Her free time was taken up by sports and volunteering. She was accepted into the police academy and graduated top of her class. Yumi got right to work. Uniforms were never really her thing, but she made the best of it by always wearing her cowboy hat. At least when her boss wasn’t around. It had been a few years since she started and Yumi always thought she was doing her best and that she could handle anything. Then one day, she saw a boy walking around late at night. Yumi went to check on that boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Dreamsend

"He hasn't been answering any of my messages or phone calls……."

Yue sighed and stared out the window. Walter didn't respond. 

"He's been taking it really hard. He barely even tries to fake working anymore."

"I heard. Though, they most only talk about why he hasn't been fired yet."

The two didn't say anything for a while. They along with Fairia were concerned about Raymond. Russell's death hit him the hardest out of all of them. He would always say he was fine and he became more adamant with that "fact" as time went on. Today, he didn't show up to work. He didn't call out which worried them more. Having not been able to leave work any earlier, the two had to wait till their shift had ended. Fairia had to work late, so she was unable to come with them. The two finally reached Raymond's house and pulled into the driveway. His car was in the driveway which made them hopeful that he was home. The two got out and made their way to the door. Yue rang the doorbell and waited. Nothing. Walter then began to knock, slowly becoming louder and louder. Still nothing. Becoming more worried. Yue started to rummage through her bag and pulled out a set of keys. With the keys, she unlocked the door.

“He left a spare key on his desk one time and I took it….just in case.”

Yue opened the door into an unlit home. 

“Raymond……”

Yue made her way inside with Walter right behind her, closing the door. There was a strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes. The two followed the smell the best they could into the kitchen. In the corner of the kitchen, sat Raymond. He was surrounded by glass pieces from broken bottles, bottles, cigarettes butts, blood splatters, and a knife. His eyes were cloudy as they focused on his wrist. Both his wrists were bleeding and he was adding more cuts and blood to it. 

Both rushed to his side, carefully avoiding the glass pieces, and knelt down. Walter grabbed the piece of glass from him and placed it out of reach, Raymond didn’t fight to get it back. The hand he was using fell to the ground and he continued to stare at his wrist. 

“I…..spent so much time with him……...I tried to make him happy…...I tried to make him feel any sort of better. And he…..he…..”

Tears started streaming down his face. Yue started rubbing his shoulder and leaned on him. Yue glanced over at Walter who seemed to follow suit. 

"Raymond, you affected positively more than you think. I don't doubt that you made him feel a little bit better. He had a lot more things going on in his head that we didn't know. And you indeed lifted some of the burden for at least at little bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Compasses

For whatever reason, water flowed behind Puddle Apartments. People found it as a way to just sit and relax. So peaceful, in fact, nothing bad ever seemed to happen. Some would fall asleep to it's quiet running water. One day, the water stopped running. Seeing an opportunity, Chris took Russell to show him something.

"And you throw them like this." 

With the flick of his wrist, the rock dashed across the water. Everytime it hit the water, little ripples slowly drifted out. 

"Wanna try?"

Russell nodded his head and Chris handed him a flat rock. To the best of his abilities, Russell tried to mimic exactly what Chris did. Sadly, the rock hit the water and sank. 

"Here, try again. This time try and flick your wrist a little faster."

Russell nodded and took the rock to try again. This time, the rock skipped across the water. And for a brief moment Russell was proud of himself. 

"Good job Russ! Here I got a bucket full." 

Chris moved the bucket at his feet to inbetween him and Russell. The two spent the evening skipping stones and Russell watched the rippling effect the rocks had on the water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	20. Happy Dream

The name was given as that's what the drug exactly did. Gave the users a happy dream. Though, that wasn't the reason the drug was created. It was created to make criminals feel guilty for the horrible crimes they committed. Then why call the drug Happy Dream? The way the dream works is that you grow close to the ones you hurt so you feel guilt. But to have committed such horrible crimes, wouldn't there have to be at least some devoidment of feeling? Sympathy? Empathy? Remorse? Of course, those feelings could still be there, but it's not likely. Then why go through the trouble to create such a drug? To maybe, pull out those feelings and make that person redeemable? That's an option but not everyone believes that everyone should be redeemed. Whatever the reason may be, the drug still creates a happy dream that doesn't last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> End Roll time is over! End Roll is definitely one of my favorite games of all time and I enjoy writing about. Side note: I'm actually kinda surprised I'm keeping up with this cause I'm usually pretty bad with this kinda of stuff.


	21. Cooking

Eddie, to be put bluntly, was stupid. Whether he was born like that or it was too many he had been hit in the head as a kid, no one knew. Even now, he continued to get hit in the head; the most recent case was Kikamerci Ore falling from the sky. Though, being the knucklehead he was, he always knew what he was doing in the kitchen…….except for the one time. 

Both Eddie and Fukuro had got up early to make special Mother's Day cookies. That day, instead of using sugar, salt was added. Needless to say, their mother was more than surprised when she tasted saltiness. Though usually calm, Fukuro ended up mad at Eddie. She wanted to hit him over the head, but chose not to as she didn't want to make him any dumber than he already was. After being told not to bully her brother, Fukuro calmed down and apologised. When the two siblings made up, all three went to the kitchen to make a new batch of cookies. This time with a little less salt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Time for Walking on a Star Unknown! The prompt list can be found here:  
> https://a-regretful-rpg.tumblr.com/


	22. Necronomicon

Furthering his knowledge through reading and observation was something Badoh loved to do. Whether it was reading about the Sprites or watching the Sootici interact with each other or when the butcher boy, who Badoh was sure his name was Corme, came into the forest hunting and the Sootici ran around like they lost their heads. Evening was turning into night and Badoh was heading back into his home. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a baby Sootici struggling to walk. Carefully, Badoh lifted it into his feathers. .

“What seems to be the matter?”   
“Hi Badoh!”

Badoh looked up to see Corme waving and walking towards him. 

“Oh hello there Corme.”

“Whatcha have there? Oh! It’s a baby Sootici! They usually don’t let anyone touch them.”

“You’re correct about that, but this one seems to have an issue with its leg.”

Badoh lowered his wings to let Corme get a better look.

“Oh! This is a quick fix.”

Corme grabbed the Sootici’s leg and where the leg connects to the body. He moved the leg around slowly and then a popping noise was heard. The Sootici quickly hopped out of Badoh’s wings and dashed off. 

“Incredible. May I know how you knew to do that?”

“Well, when I butcher them up, I usually pop their limbs out of place. It makes it easier to cut their legs off. I sometimes do it too while I’m hunting so I don’t have to worry about them getting away once I get them.”

Though mildly disturbed by the details, Badoh found it very interesting that one could simply “pop” another’s limbs out of place and put them back in. 

“Corme….perhaps you could show me how to put the Sootici’s legs back in place incase something like that happens again?”

“Yeah, but I have to go catch some first! I’ll be back.” 

And with that, Corme was off. Badoh sighed. Badoh was always interested in learn more, but sometimes the means may be a little bit off putting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	23. Butcher

Corme was heading back to his shop after his nightly hunt. He had been told to take a break and close the shop for a day, which was something he didn't know how to do. Working every day of the year to pay back his debt. Now that the debt had been paid in full, it gave him more of a reason to give himself one. Seeing how his night went, he would have to take one tomorrow as he couldn’t catch any. In fact, Corme couldn’t find any. There were paw prints scattered about, but they led to nowhere. Disappointed, Corme went to open the door to the shop and realized that it was unlocked. Did someone break in? Cautiously, he peaked open the door to see Fukuro scrubbing the wall. 

“Fukuro? What are you doing?”

She turned toward him and gave a small wave.

“We’re cleaning.” 

He looked around and noticed Ruis’s and Daios’s kid scrubbing the other wall. Walls weren’t perfectly clean, but far cleaner than he has ever had it. 

“You said you clean when you have free time, but this place never seems any cleaner. I thought I would help you out a little bit. ” 

“You didn’t have to do this! I could have done it myself….”

“But we wanted to help you!!!”

The two turn to see the little girl run up to them. She looked like she was on the brink of crying.

“I know, and I appreciated….it’s just a little weird when you come home to friends cleaning your shop. If I can ask, how did you get it?”

“Oh! I picked the locky!”

Corme knew she was a rowdy child, but where did she learn to pick a lock? Fukuro turned back to the wall and started scrubbing the wall. 

“You can help. We probably get done faster.”

“Yeah..Thank you two for helping.”

Fukuro gave a nod while the little girl gave a big “Welcomy!”. Corme grabbed a cloth off the counter and started working. 

“Thank you.”

“No thanks is needed. Since you usually spend your free days cleaning, I thought it would be a good idea to take care of this for you with the help of Daios’s child as she saw me trying to get in.”

“Oh…..heh…..Wait, how’d you know I would have to take a break tomorrow?”

And he got no response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Random thought: I remembered that the event with the mermaid girl that the dialogue changes if you have max friendship or not. I kinda curious what that change would be. Like would Corme not basically admit he kinda wants to eat her?


	24. Bluebells

A simple little table sat ready and prepared with tea cups and a teapot. Sprites hovered around the table waiting for Ophelia to return. She soon did with Eddie in tow. He was carrying a batch of biscuits and basket of pevery. 

"Um….you could put them down right here."

"Alright! May I take a seat?"

"Y-yes! Of course."

Eddie took a seat on the opposite side of Ophelia. 

"My dear sister should be here with us soon. I believe she had to watch Toph's niece." 

"Ok...she did briefly mention that……."

Ophelia was nervous, more so than normal. She always thought Eddie was cool and funny, but being the shy person she was, made it harder for her to talk to him. Fukuro seemed to have caught wind of it and decided that all three of them should have tea together. Before the two got a chance to talk more, Fukuro showed up carrying more treats.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long."

"N-no! Not at all! Please have a seat."

Eddie started some banter with Fukuro gently trying to turn the conversation into something that Ophelia knew about. She eventually got her brother questioning about Sprites, which Ophelia happily answered and talked about. The two went on for a while not noticing that Fukuro had left. Afternoon turned into evening. The two had finally noticed that Fukuro had left and while Eddie wondered why she left without saying anything, Ophelia noticed a drawing on a napkin. It was a smiley face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	25. King

"Hi Unca Toph!"

Lyla rushed up to her Uncle and hugged his leg. Fukuro followed behind her.

"Hello Lyla…..is anything the matter?"

"You gonna watch after me today!

"W-what? Isn't Fukuro supposed to watch after you?"

"I normally would be, but I'm taking a trip to Earth with Corme. I won't be able to watch after her till I get back."

"And how long would that be?"

"About a week. I'm sorry to tell you on such short notice, but Corme needed to push the date up. I'll return the favor as soon as I get back."

"O-ok. Well, enjoy your trip."

Fukuro thanked him and waved good-bye to the two, who in turn waved back, one more enthusiastic than the other. Toph looked down to see Lyla staring up at him with bright eyes.

"So...um...what do you normally do with Fukuro?"

"Um….stuff…."

"Oh…..great…"

The two stared at each for a moment till a soldier spoke up. 

"How about a walk around the city? Like a little uncle and niece bonding time?"

"No! You guys follow Unca Toph around."

Both Toph and the soldier were taken aback by Lyla's statement. Toph thought for a moment before speaking again. 

"Soldier, would you mind going to grab my niece an apple."

Lyla looked as though she wanted to say something before stopping herself when Toph patted her head. The soldier saluted and went off to complete his task. Once the soldier was out of view, Toph grabbed his niece's hand and led her to the window behind his throne. Confused, she watched as her uncle opened the window. He reached to the side and pulled a red rope into view. 

"You didn't like the soldiers following me around, right?"

The confusion quickly turned into excitement as she realized what he was doing. He picked her up and carried her out the window, while holding onto the rope. They quickly reached the bottom. 

"It won't be long till they realize we are gone. Where did you want to go first?"

"A place you like!"

"Alright. Now come on."

The two rushed off with goofy smiles on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	26. Spices

Daios and Rius had spent the evening taking a stroll around town while Fukuro babysat Lyla. Since Lyla's birth, the two had been able to talk as much. They both worked during the day and at night, Lyla required both their attention. With the return of Eddie and Fukuro, Fukuro took Lyla out during the day, leaving Rius alone in the shop most of the day. Of course, Daios occasionally popped in to bring her more herbs and spices, but those were few and far between. With Fukuro offering to watch Lyla for a night, the two happily accepted her offer. They were able to talk and be lovey dovey without their daughter feeling the need to tell the whole city. It was nice. The time they spent together reminded them when they were younger. 

The two arrived home and we're greeted by the smell of baked goods. On the counter was a basket of different treats ranging from cookies, creampuffs and other things the two didn't know the names up. Behind the counter sat Fukuro with Lyla sleeping in her arms. She handed Daios his daughter. He mouthed thank you and turned his attention to Lyla. He gently cradled her as Rius gently stroked his head. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	27. Outsiders

She's been gone for so long. Everything but the castle looked so different. The only person see knew from before was Phrodite. Phrodite of course cared about her, but she view Yurika as an older sister. Yurika didn't want to show her sadness. As she showed Yurika around, she seemed so happy yet sad. Every statement was filled with excitement and ended with a sad face. Yurika wanted to say something, but didn't know what….

The two were sitting having tea among the flowers. Phrodite was unusually quiet. As the two sat in silence, Phrodite suddenly spoke up.

"Are you mad at me?"

Such as strange question.

"No...not at all. Why would I be mad?"

"Cause…...I-I…."

She was crying. Yurika stood up and made her way over to comfort her. 

"I-I couldn't do….. anything to help you…..You stayed there too long……."

Yurika gently hushed her and stroked her hair. She started humming a sweet melody. Phrodite continued to apologise over and over. This…..was so familiar. She would calm the poor soldiers as they suffered with their pain and thoughts. They would cry and cry till they couldn't. Yurika was going to comfort her till she couldn't anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	28. Gods

Everyday since they left, he planted something. Whether it was a tree or flower, he planted it around the ruins of the Starling Base. The area was littered with strange flesh like hands that came from the ground along with similar flesh like pillars that had eyes. Whatever he did, they won't break or die. He decided to leave them alone. 

She watched him. Whether she wanted him to know or not, he didn't say anything. The Requiem Maiden. That's all he knew about her….well other than the fact that she hated him and rightfully so. 

The area slowly became greener and greener. The flesh like things became dirt like and flowers started to grow on them. Everything looked so alive. He made something special and placed it in a ring of flowers. When he returned the next day, the Requiem Maiden was laying next to the engraved stone. She noticed him but said nothing. He continued with his task to plant a flower. Everyday when he returned, she was there, this time with someone else. No one of importance, just a regular person of society. They were praying. As days went on, more and more people showed up to pray. No one paid him any mind. He was fine with that. The only thing that mattered was that they were happy and at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ___________________________________________  
> I actually was productive and wrote three things today! I don't know if I'll post the third thing cause I'm kinda nervous cause it's original stuff.......


	29. Toss-R-Us

The ruins of the old fort stood tall and strong. Even with the holes in the ceiling, the floor and the walls, it still stood. A fort that did it's call of duty and now rested in peace. People would come to walk around looking for quiet. Whether it was laying on the roof or watching out the huge hole in the wall, it was relaxing. It was surrounded by a large forest that held wildlife. Wildlife that occasionally could be seen from the ruins. It was always wonderful to see a family of animals peek out and lay in the shade of the ruins. Herbs, nuts and honey could be found around or in the ruins. Even though the war may be over, Fort Baobab continues to serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	30. Gourmate Cooking

Hello mother,

We traveled to many places and seen many things, nothing like you would have seen on Pytch. There has been ups and downs, but we managed to get through them…..Eddie misses you alot. I do to. You taught us so much and helped us grow too. We wanted to carry out your dream, your dream to travel as a family to spread delicious meals throughout the cosmos. Did we do it mother? Did we realize your dream?...........We haven't gone back to Pytch….. we've gone somewhere else. A place that was unknown that soon became familiar. Maybe even familial. In only the three days we were there, we met so many. So many that care and enjoy our company. I wish you could meet them. I wish you were here. I wish you didn't get sick. I wish you didn't die………...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Segawatober is over!........unless a theme comes out tomorrow........  
> Woasu was such a more light hearted game than anything else Segawa has done. The undertones dark themes were nice and made it interesting.   
> I'm so glad I got to participate and I'm surprised I was able to keep up! Hopefully it happens again next year and maybe I'll actually do artwork instead(thought that's probably not likely)


	31. End Credits

"Um…..is this a good idea? Can't we just ask someone to get it?"

Yuuya watched Russell and Fukuro struggle to lift a chair and move it across the room. 

"Sadly we cannot. It's supposed to be a surprise dessert. They're not supposed to know we are awake."

After some difficulty, the two managed to move the chair over to the counter. Russell was the first to climb onto the chair and then the counter and was soon followed by Fukuro. Yuuya stood and watched the two search through the cabinets. From the cabinets, they found flour, chocolate chips, vanilla extract and the other things they needed. After getting all the ingredients, there was just one thing they needed. 

"You guys are going to fall!"

Yuuya watched in horror as Russell stood on the counter and Fukuro climbed on top of his shoulders. Being similar in size, the two believed they would be fine with being able to balance. On the top of the cabinets was a sheet pan that they needed. With their combined height, Fukuro was able to get a hold of the pan. Unfortunately, the pan had other heavier things stacked on top of it. Fukuro struggled to lift the things off without losing balance and causing too much noise. Russell’s legs began to shake and began losing balance. Yuuya rushed over to them trying to help them keep balance. Being smaller, he wasn’t able to help much and Russell’s legs ended up giving out. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The three kids laid in their own beds all with a cold compress. Jekyll sat by Yuuya gently rubbing his head. Raymond did the same with the addition of mumflied comments while Eddie was having a complete emotional breakdown. Fukuro tried to keep him quiet as they all had headaches. The three adults had learned a valuable lesson that day. Don’t put something the kids want in a high place cause they will try to get it and hurt themselves while doing so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> No, I don't know what the setting of this story is.
> 
> Today's official the last day of Segawatober2020! I really enjoyed it! I loved all these games so much and can't wait to what Segawa comes out with next!
> 
> Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> So in celebration of Segawatober, I wanted to do short little stories for each days prompt. 
> 
> The prompts for the first week can be found here :  
> https://a-regretful-rpg.tumblr.com/post/630788168862613504/heres-the-prompt-list-for-the-first-week-of


End file.
